Ini Salahku
by Aiharasenkreutz
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Megurine Luka yang mencintai seorang pria, namun pria tersebut mengkhianati Luka sehingga membuatnya menangis.


**Ini Salahku**

 _Luka's POV_

Aku terbangun dalam tidurku yang lelap, mentari pagi menampakan sinarnya dengan ceria. Pagi ini rasanya matahari yang menampilkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Yah, kau tahu aku saat ini sangatlah senang.

"A-aku harus menghubungi kamui san, bagaimana jika ia telat"

Dengan cepat aku bangun dan mengambil ponselku di atas meja, dan langsung mencari Kontak Kamui san, kalian pasti bertanya tanya siapa sih Kamui San itu? Yap dia adalah calon suamiku. Ceritanya panjang sekali loh! Mungkin lain kali aku akan ceritakan.

" _Hallo Luka Hime, ada apa hmmm?"_

"Apa sih baka! A-aku menghubungimu karena takut kamu telat kerja. Bukan berarti aku peduli yah!"

" _Ahh iya iya hime, ngomong ngomong aku tidak sabar ingin lihat kamu memakai baju pengantin pasti cantik"_

"Apa sih! I-itu kan bisa nanti, lagi pula pernikahan kita kan besok nanti"

" _Tapi aku tidak sabar ingin melihat himeku ini pakai baju pengantin, pasti sangat cantik. Baju putih dengan di padukan rambut merah muda yang indah. Oh iya jangan lupa, selain cantik pasti kamu juga sexy deh hahaha, aku sampai gila memikirkannya"_

"B-Bakaaaa...! Hentai...! Mati Sanaa!"

 _*Piipp_

Kumatikan sambungan telepon dan kulemparkan ponselku ke atas ranjang, kalian kira aku akan melemparkannya ke tembok atau ke lantai? Jangan harap.

"Uhhh... dasar hentai, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Kenapa aku bisa suka sama orang model begini sih?"

Kulirik jam ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, karena hari ini merupakan hari libur aku niatkan untuk jalan jalan keluar rumah dan membeli perlengkapan untuk acara besok. Oh iya aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Megurine Luka, sekarang umurku ini baru 24 tahun dan aku baru saja lulus kuliah dengan jurusan hukum. Tapi di umurku yang mungkin masih terlihat muda aku sudah dipersunting oleh seorang laki laki bernama Kamui Gakupo, ia adalah seorang direktur muda dari perusahaan Kamui Corp. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi direktur yang kutahu dia adalah penerus dari perusahaan ayahnya. Dulu kami ini satu sekolah pertemuan kami berawal dari ketidak sengajaan saat awal masuk kuliah. Kami sama sama telat karena tidak tau tepat letak kampus, aneh bukan? Tapi sayangnya keanehan itu adalah nyata.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengajak Meiko, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu"

Kualihkan kembali pandanganku kepada ponsel dan mencari kontak temanku dan langsung menghubunginya.

" _Yahooo Luka, ada apa?_ "

"Ano, meiko apa kau hari ini senggang?"

" _Iya aku senggang kok, ada apa memangnya?_ "

"Bisa temani aku jalan jalan keluar?"

" _Ehhh? Kenapa tidak ajak calon suamimu si terong ungu itu?_ "

"A-aku tidak mau menganggu meiko, lagian dia sekarang menjabat sebagai Direktur. Pasti sibuk bukan"

" _Ahhh souka, okelah aku mau, aku tunggu di tempat makan biasa yah"_

"Hmm, baik nanti aku kesana. Aku tutup yah"

" _Oke, aku tunggu"_

 _*piipp_

Sambungan teleponpun kututup, aku langsung bergegas mandi dan memakai baju yang cukup sederhana, dengan secepat kilat aku pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan tadi saat di telepon.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dijanjikan aku mencari Meiko dan ternyata aku menemukannya, bagaimana tidak? Seperti biasa dia mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

"Hallo Meiko"

"Yoo Luka, cepat juga kamu sampai"

"Ada yang lebih penting, kamu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, kenapa selalu mengundang banyak perhatian orang orang sih?"

"Lah emang ada yang salah yah?"

"Gunakanlah baju yang sopan!"

"Ehhh, ini kan sopan juga"

"Sopan dari mana! Mana ada baju sopan yang menampilkan bagian perut secara terbuka seperti itu,dan gunakanlah celana yang sopan meiko!"

"Ahhh begitu ternyata, tapi kan kamu tahu ini styleku dari kecil. Karena kebiasaan itu kan susah buat di hilangkan"

"Hahhh... iya iya aku mengerti. Tapi tolong lain kali berpikirlah meiko, kamu ini bukan laki laki, kamu ini perempuan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mau berbuat jahat coba?"

"Ah baiklah. Ngomong ngomong ada apa luka?"

"Sebenarnya, aku mau curhat. Apakah aku memilih laki laki yang benar?"

"Sudah kuduga, kamu tidak percaya dengan Gakupo?"

"Bukan tidak percaya hanya saja kan kamu tahu"

"Iya iya aku paham. Tapi luka percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, jika menurutmu itu terbaik bagimu kau harus percaya karena itu kata hatimu. Kamu tahu Gakupo itu baik, dia selalu membuat orang lain tertawa, sifatnya yang ceroboh itu merupakan hal yang disukai oleh orang disekitarnya. Dan kau tau saat dia melamarmu? Dia sangat senang. Mungkin menurutku kalian adalah pasangan yang menarik bagiku. Perempuan yang Tsundere dan laki laki yang ceroboh. Aku tidak sabar menanti hari pernikahanmu luka"

"T-tsundere! Siapa yang tsundere aku tidak tsundere kok"

Cukup lama kami mengobrol, tentang masa masa sekolah kami. Memang banyak sekali hal yang terjadi saat kami sekolah, tapi selama kami mengobrol ada yang lebih mengundang perhatianku dari obrolan tersebut.

"Meiko, apakah itu kamui san?"

"Eh Gakupo? Eh iya itu dia, dia itu bareng sama siapa?"

"Ummm entah aku juga tidak tahu"

Kulihat Kamui sedang berbincang asik dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau, entah kenapa aku yang melihatnya merasa sakit? Aku penasaran siapa dia tapi aku tidak mau menganggu. Dan ada yang lebih menyakitkan hatiku

"L-luka lihat"

Aku melihat dengan seksama kejadian tersebut, seketika air mataku tak terbendung. Gakupo memberikan sebuah cincin cantik kepada perempuan tersebut? Kenapa? Bukankah aku ini calon istrinya. Kenapa ia memberikan cincin tersebut?

"L-luka kamu menangis. Sialan Terong sialan! Akan kuhajar dia!"

Kulihat meiko beranjak dari duduknya dan bejalan menuju gakupo yang sedang berbincang ria

 _*Plakk_

Air mataku semakin tak kuasa ku pendam, rasanya sakit. Meiko menampar Gakupo dan keributan pun mulai kurasakan aku yang tak kuasa melihat segera lari keluar

"Kamui San...Kenapa? kenapa? Padahal aku percaya kepadamu!"

To Be Continued ...


End file.
